The present invention relates to a retractile mechanism for refills of writing instrument, especially to a writing instrument having a refill extending out and being positioned for writing when the writing instrument is thrown forth. While an elastic button on a clip is pulled out from a button hole on an outer tube, the refill retracts back to storage status.
There are various kinds of mechanism for retracting or extending the refills of writing instruments. Generally, a button is pressed or released for controlling the refill. Or The pen operates by adjusting the length of the penholder to extend or retract the refill, as an embodiment shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,855 B1-“RETRACTILE PEN”. However, the above-mentioned retractile mechanisms are out of date and lack of novelty. Thus there is a need to provide users a new writing instrument that retracts and extends the refill by a new designed mechanism.